Amnesia High- Chapter one
by SheLovesDinos
Summary: "Great... This where my parents wanted me to go, well this is just nice." I said as I stood in front of her new high school gates. It was in the middle of nowhere and all that surrounded the school was trees as far as the eyes can see. It took a miracle to even found the road to get here. (This story has PewdiePie, Cry, Arriana, Toby,Ken and many more on the way.)
1. Chapter 1

"Great... This where my parents wanted me to go, well this is just nice." I said as I stood in front of her new high school gates. It was in the middle of nowhere and all that surrounded the school was trees as far as the eyes can see. It took a miracle to even found the road to get here

My name Arriana, and i'm only fifteen, and was about five three. I have midnight black hair reach right above my shoulders which match perfectly with my caramel tone skin color . My dark brown eyes scanned over the schools gates. My parents died in a car accident when I was five, leaving me to live with to live with her grandmother from my mom's side. After that day, I pledge that I was going to go to the best school and do the best I can so her mother and father would be proud of her. Even after death. "Now. I guess I should go in now..." I said pressing the button that was on the the side of the gates.

"Yes? How may I help you today?" asked a male from intercom. "Yes...Um I'm Arriana Todais, I'm enrolled a week ago and the email told me that I was to go to school today..." I answered. After a moment there was nothing, then he answered ," Ah. Arriana, glad you could make it. Please enter and come to the office and we will get you settle." And with that, the gate buzzed and opened.

"Thank you." I said, grabbing my suitcase and bag I walked in to the school yard. "Everyone must be on class. That's good, they can't see me if they are all in class." But I spoke to soon. The school bell rung throughout the school, releasing all the students for a break. "Great... Now I guess I i'll just get it over with" I though. I took a deep breath and walked into the corridor.

Almost immediately as I walked through the doors, everyone stopped talking and looked at me with curious eyes. Then came the whispering, I didn't care I all I have to do it make to the office and i'll be ok. I keep my eyes forward and kept walking.

"Do you know her..."

"She must be new..."

"She a hottie for sure...

"Do you see what she wearing..."

I ignore what the were saying and walked faster till... "Hey! Watch out!" Some cried out as I knocked into something... or someone. I rubbed my head and looked up to see what I bumped in to. "I-i'm sorry." I said as i got up to face whoever I bumped into. He snorted, "Be careful who you bump into, it may be your last time you do it." He said with a thick french accent. But I was to astonish to say anything I just keep staring at him. "_He...his gold!_" I thought.

He wore a gold long sleeve shirt with some kind hoodie covering his head. "Did you hear me?" He asked with his arms folded. "Um...Yes i-i'm sorry." I stuttered and grabbed my things and moved out of his way."Stephano! Bro where are you?" Someone called out to him. "Hmm," and with that he walked away. I sigh and stood there for a second. "Why the hell was he gold?" I thought to myself,"I don't even want to know."

As soon as I reached the office, I was told to wait a few minutes because the Headmaster was busy with another student. I nodded and sat in a chair. Soon enough the bell signal that another period was starting. I sigh and rested my head on my hands. "Great ," I thought," Looks like i'm going to miss half of second period." I looked around to see any signs of the head master or anyone that I can talk to. The only person that was there was the desk lady; and was nodding off in and out of sleep. Making her glasses fall off her nose.

I glanced at her nameplate," Um... ?" She jerked her head up and glared at me. "Yes. What is it?" She said as she fixed her glasses. "When will I get to see the Headmaster?" "When he gets done with what he has to do. I think he should be done in a few minutes. I nodded and waited a few more minutes. Soon enough the door opened and out came the Headmaster, then after him was a kid with pink hair came out after him.

When he turn to face the Headmaster I saw that he had Pig ears and tail. He was all cut up and bloody. "_What the... what it wrong with this school. It may be the number one school to go to, but still._"

"Now if this happens again, you'll be expelled, You got that Piggeh?" The Headmaster asked, Piggeh only smirked and nodded. "Understood."

"Good now go back to class, second period started already." He nodded his head to the door. Piggeh grabbed his book bag and made his way to the door, but not before stopping and turning his head towards me. "Hm. New meat." He said under his breath and walked out. "What the..." I started to say but was cut off by the Headmaster.

"Ah~. Arriana, it's so nice to you finally meet you!" He said as he graded my hand and shook it furiously. "I'm so sorry you had to wait. I had some... problems to take care of." I shook my head, "It's fine, can we begin?"

V 30 minute time skip V

"Now you have math, then gym, after that you have free period. You can do anything you want during that time, after that is English II, then choir, and last is study hall. Is that alright with you?" The Headmaster asked me as I was going over the list. "Yes sir it's fine. I love the list."

"One more thing more thing before we go." he grabbed a packet that was laying on his desk and handed it me, "you have to pick a club to join." I looked over the packet (which was only two pages front and back). "Hmm..." There wasn't really a club I wanted to join. There was some that were probably spark an interest with me. All the good clubs had full beside they, so I guess that I can't join those clubs."Man which club should I join." Reading Club. Nah. Cooking Club, hm I already know how to cook. Pregnant club?! Not even going to ask. I turn the page and saw one that stood out from all the others; The Gaming Club. Mh~. "I would like to join the Gaming club please." I said as i handed the list back to him. "Great, you're all set. I'll take you to your class." He stood up and walk towards his office door.

"Mr..."

"Mr. Garry. Yes"

"I have my suitcase in the office area, where am I going to put them." He smiled and looked at me,"You're things are going to be put in your dorm that you will be staying for the next years to come."

Oh. Thank god I don't have to carry all those clothes again. I have half of my clothes...no more than half. Then my childhood bear was in the other book bag I was carrying, he goes everywhere with me. "Thanks Mr. Garry." Than walked out into the corridor to my classroom.

V Five minute time skip V

"Here we are. your second period. Wait here until I call you OK?" I nodded and watch as he knocked on the door, then opened it. "Mrs. Obernt," He greeted as he walked in and close the door behind him.

_ "While he is in there I should check to see if I look ok."_ I thought. I looked down at what I was wearing.

Black skinny jeans with a few rips here and ends were tucked into my DC's. They were colorful all by themselves, with blue, neon pink, black, green, orange and purple. My t-shirt was just a regular black shirt with silver designs over it. The sides were cut in slips then tied back together, making the shirt top it off, I have my necklace, which I had since the age of eight and had all my charms on there, laid in the middle of my chest.

For the first time today, I realized that I was really nervous. I have never been this far from home before, but now i have to live here for the rest of my school life. I breath in and out several times. "OK Arriana just breath. You'll be ok. What could go wrong." I asked i shouldn't be here... Those girls were right about my clothes. They made me look emo or something. Is it to late to go home...NO! This is for mom and Dad. They will be proud of me. Even in their graves. I took a deep breath and waited to be called by Mr. Garry. Soon enough he opened the door and walked out into the hallway. "Well you're all set. All you have to do is walk in to the classroom. Your keys to your dorm is taped to your schedule, have a nice day," He said as he walked off, he stopped and turned on his heels," Ah. almost forgot; Welcome to Amnesia High! Where and you enter but never come out." Then walked away. "OK..." I said as i enter the classroom and for the second time today, all eyes were on me.


	2. Chapter 2

As I looked around, the classroom seem full. There was a few empty seats here and there, but still, there was a lot of people here. The whispering started up again, Mrs.O (what i'm going to start calling her) hush them with a glare and turned back to look at me. I gulped, she was very pretty for a teacher. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She was wearing a Amnesia High shirt and a pair of regular jeans.

Her blue eyes stared at me till I gave her my paper saying that I am in this class. I looked to my left, where all the kids were sitting, and looked around. There was a few that stood out in the classroom. They were all in the back of the classroom, there was four guys just staring at me. I shifted my weight to one foot to the other. The four guys all had headphones on their neck or ears.

"Wow, you don't get in trouble for having earphones on in class!? Starting to like this school after all," I thought.

"Ah. Arriana right? Introduce yourself so we can get on with class." Mrs.O said as she gave me back my paper. But before I could start, the classroom door opened and slam shut. "Nice for you to join class, Piggeh and Stephano. Take your seat before I write you up." Piggeh snorted and sat on the back with the people with the headphones. Stephano handed Mrs.O a paper, stating why he was late and that he was excused for it. He glared at me before going to take his seat in the back with the others.

"Piggeh, where is your note?" She asked him. He shrugged, "I don't know. I was busy being yelled at to get one I think."

"Right, now Arriana can you introduce yourself so we can get on with class please." I nodded and turn to the classroom.

"My name is Arriana and I will attending your class for now on. It's nice to me you." I said nervously, with my head down. I turned to the teacher, "Thank you for have me in your class." She nodded and looked around the room. "Now lets see where you can sit...Hmm," as she looked around the for a seat for me to sit in, but the only one that was open was the one next to Piggeh. He looked over to the empty seat next to him and pulled it closer to him (the tables were two to a desk, like lab tables).

"Piggeh, trade seats with Ken. Piggeh you sit with Toby," Piggeh groaned as he got up and traded seats with Ken, "Arriana you can sit there with Ken. That should do it." I nodded and walked to my seat. "Now this is your permanent seat for now on," She said as she walked to the board to write a problem. As I sat in the back, Ken looked at me and smiled, "Hey," he whispered," i'm Ken nice to meet you!" He held out his hand for a handshake and I accepted. "Nice to meet you to." I answered back. "Do you have a free period after this?" He asked. I nodded, "Cool you can hang out with us if you want, I mean it you want." I smiled and nodded," Cool I see you then."

"Ken? What it the answer." Mrs.O asked him. "Ummm... ball sack..." He said under his breath. I looked up at the board and whispered the answer to him, "x=12/6 which equals 2/1."

He repeated the answer and looked at me with huge eyes, I just shrugged and returned my attention to the broad. This is going to be a long year.

V Timeskip 30 minutes V

"Wow Arriana you're really smart you know that right?" Ken said as we packed up our things from math class. "Not really I just study a lot. It's really nothing," I blushed. No one has called me smart before. "You just looked at the board and BAM there was the answer you really saved me," Ken said as he patted my back. We made our way to the lunchroom, saying that he should meet all his friends. I agreed, "Nothing should go wrong right?" I thought, "It should be fun."

When we got to the lunchroom, walked to the table that was in the middle of the lunchroom. There was already six people sitting and eating together. "Those are all you friends?" I asked him, "Yep and they are pretty cool once you meet they," He graded my and dragged me to the table.

"Guys this Arriana. The new girl from math." Ken said as we approach the table. All of them looked at Ken and me.

"That's Cry, the one with the cool looking poker face mask." Ken said as he pointed at him.

"Sup- " Cry waved at had brown hair that poked over his mask. On his neck he wore a black pair of earphones that hung on his neck and a green hoodie with some sort of white guy on it.

"The guy with the green and black earphones is PewDiePie, or you can call him PewDie."

"Hey! My name is PewwwDiePie!" The blonde yelled, causing me to laugh. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a fist on it and under it said brofist "Next we have the dark hair one, Toby," Toby looked up and smiled at me, "Hey. How it's going?" He asked. "Pretty good so far," I answered.

"And last but not least we have Step-"

, "We already met." He said Stephano cut him off, "We already met." I dropped my head to avoid his glare. Y-yeah. I'm sorry bumped into in the hallway..." I said again, just for good measure.

"Hm" was all he said.

"Now that we got introducing you to my friends, can we eat now?" Ken asked as we sat down in the already crowded table. The table was so full that I basically had Toby and Ken sitting on my lap, but I don't think that they seem to notice. "So," Cry said as PewDie, Toby and Ken started breathing in their food," what classes do you have?" He asked. "Um, I have gym for first period, then math and free period with you guys, after this I go to English II then Choir." I said as I looked at my paper.

Cry looked at me then at PewDie and the others. "What," I asked," what's wrong?"

"Well friend, looks like you have one of us in all your classes."

"W-what?"

"Well you know how you have all of us in math class-" PewDie interrupted him," You have me for first period!" He said happily.

"Me for third." Ken said as he munched on a candy bar.

"You have me for Choir, but be I would careful. That teacher can be a witch sometimes." He said laughing.

I smiled, at least i'm in class with some people I know." Well I guess I won't be alone now that

I have you guys in my class." I said happily. "Yeah...great." Stephano grumble under his breath.

Soon enough the bell rung telling the students to get to class. "Alright guys see you in our regular spot right?" Cry said as he gathered some of the trash that was on the table. They all nodded and their separate ways. I followed Ken because he was in my next class and plus I didn't really know which way to go to get there. As we were walking down the hallway, I started to notice that I was getting some nasty looks from some of the girls that Ken and me walked past.

They were all smiles when they saw Ken walked past saying,

"Hey Ken! Can I wear your bear hat?"

"Ken! Can I get your number?"

But when they saw me their smiles dropped. "I see bullying in my future." I thought to myself When we got to the classroom he told the teacher that I was new and that i needed a seat. He waved his hand as if saying," go on and pick a seat. I don't care." Ken tapped my shoulder and pointed to the two empty seats in the back. I sat in the left on and Ken sat in the right on, the one close to the window. "You guys sure do like sitting in the back, don't you?" I asked. Ken nodded and reached into his backpack and pulled out a batter notebook and pencil. I turned in my seat and reached into my backpack to do the same, but was stopped when someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Um, excuse me you're sitting my my seat. And i suggest that you move before i move you myself"

**Thanks to all who read and like it :D And to im a duck23 for my first follower and favorite 3 Hope you like ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3

I glanced up at the person that was tapping on my shoulder, "Excuse me?" I asked the person. The person that was standing there looked at me and rolled he eyes and scoffed. " I said you're in my seat. So move." I looked at him and frowned, "I don't think that we have seats in this class," I said as I sat back in my seat. The person in front of me had black hair and had his eyes hidden behind really dark glasses, he was also wearing a striped brown shirt and a pair of black pants. He stood there and scoffed, "So are you going to move?" He asked impatiently. Ken looked up at the guy and shook his head, "Barrel. She can sit wherever she wants. You're not the boss around here."

"No it's fine Ken i'll sit somewhere else. I'll be fine but thanks anyway." I said to him as I walked across the classroom to get to the only empty seat, next to the door. As I sat down as the teacher, whose name i still didn't know, started to put notes on the whiteboard. After a while of teaching the teacher, i looked over to Ken and what was his name Barrel. "That's a weird name for someone to name their," I thought to myself. Ken must had noticed me looking at him and started making the funniest face. I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I guess he was trying to cheer me up.

After what seemed like hours the bell rung and released all the students to go to their houses/dorm or clubs. I packed up all my sheet music that gave to me to study. Toby was the only one I knew in the class so as soon as I walked into the class I walked up to him and sat in the chair next to him. And again girls gave me glares. But all and all today was great. Toby pointed to the way to the dorms. "That's the way, you should have you key right?" I nodded,"Good the dorm number is on the key all you have to do it look for it good luck!" He said as he made his way back into the school.

My dorm number was one oh eight. It took awhile for me to find, only because it was the smallest dorm house and also because it was dark and i could hardly see the numbers on the boxes. When i finally the dorm i put the key in the keyhole and twisted it. As i walked into the the small house i noticed that all my stuff was already at the wall next to the door. I smiled, "Now I don't have to carry all here." I turned on the light and looked around. Wow... this place it a mess! I could see plates of half eaten food on the floor and pizza boxes everywhere.

There was games scattered everywhere and covers on the floor as if someone slept there.

"Wow.. whoever lived here is a hog. Or maybe I have messy roommates." I sigh and walked into the living room. On the flat screen t.v there was a note, it looked like writing. It said,"Arriana please excuse the mess. If you don't mind you can clean up a little in the living room and kitchen. Your room on the right side second door. Have a great school year Sign ."

"Well now that's great, I have messy roommates. Can't wait to meet them." I said sarcastically to myself. "I guess i should get cleaning." I grabbed all my stuff and put it in the already furnished room. I took a hair tie out of my one of my packs. I changed into shorts and a worn out t-shirt that i usually use when i cleaned. I walked around a little bit to see what had to be clean.

"The living room, then the kitchen..." I started to name off all the things that needed cleaning. "This is going to be a long night.." I said to myself.

V One clean kitchen and living room later V

I flopped on the couch and yawn. I cleaned the whole living room, which is bigger that I thought, and the kitchen. The living room was spotless. All the leftover was put in trash bags that I found in one of the cupboards, which took about three bags and a half for the food. "Who ever lived or lives here is a slob." I'm so tired... soon I went to sleep on the couch.

V 30 minutes later V

I moaned and turned over, this couch is so uncomfortable. Then I noticed that it wasn't quite in the house anymore. I jolted up and looked around. And there stood Ken, Pewdie, Cry and Toby all looking all me with wide eyes. I covered myself ,"What the fudge are you doing here!"

**Thanks to all those who is reading my story! Am sorry that it's so short . **

**im a duck23: Than let have a dance party! I glad you liked it :D**

**activatebird: :o You read my mind x3 Everyone knows that it was going to be you know who x3 **


	4. Hey Guys

Hey Guys! SO Sorry for no not post._. It has been a LONG week or so and now i have my computer back i plan on making more chapters and stuff and i think i want to make another FanFicton :o Maybe :/ Oh well and by the way guys you can ask me question and stuff about the story and i will answer then in the story so ask away ^^ Peace out


End file.
